Jalad Iorthondir
Background Once known as one of many Prince Iorthondir had a luxurious upbringing undreamed of by most, born in the harem of Farondis Iorthondir after the passing of his late wife to the concubine Elizaren Allerion. Unblessed by the blood of his father Jalad carries with him only the will of a Dragon and the skill passed unto him by his mother and her family marking him an outsider among the other offspring of the Wizard King, isolating the young elf from the other youth until he came of age to officially train with the other adepts in the Ivory Citadel. In his youth he learned of the power games his other "Firstborn" brothers played with each other, a few of his other child scions first learning the way of the sword excelled in their magical aptitudes and flaunted their powers boasting for their house above others. Jalad had nothing to show for his training save for his learned talent with the blade easily overcoming the others in tests of skill while barely keeping up with the induction of magic, after losing in the testing period of the spell-swords to a young pyromancer named Trajan Iorthondir he was deemed unfit for the remaining years of schooling by his father he was sent to study with the Allerion Blademasters hoping he would find his place with his cousin-house. With years of dedicated practice Jalad Allerion-Iorthondir stood tall among the other elves of house Allerion, his experience in training against some of the most talented mages in Sorreinn and when it was at last time for him to return to his father's house he did so proudly bearing a white lion mantled over his shoulders. The now grown elf was welcomed with open arms by his mother and prejudiced smiles of his half-brothers whos talents in magic and subterfuge had only grown alongside Jalad's swordsmanship, much occurred out of his sight in the web of politics that enshrouded the other Scions of King Farondis and games were played that only when it was too late did Jalad realize he was just a string to be pulled and then severed. Late one night following a great banquet where the palace scions had all either passed out from over-consumption or gone to bed the lesser noble dates they had brought Jalad wandered through the halls undisturbed, an act he hadn't had a chance to freely enjoy since his youth only to be led unto the quarters of a more favored son by the smell and sounds of foreign magics. All in a single moment light pulsed from behind the rich silk curtains and a figure stepped forth withdrawing a blade and a handful of witchfire; "Kill him before he can escape" A voice rasped from within but the lightning speed of the blademaster overcame his assailant as his sword plunged deep into the figure's chest. Stepping into the room there was nothing out of place for a noble's quarters save for a scroll upon the wall with inscriptions unknown to Jalad, reaching out for it he was stopped by the hateful cry of the dying man on the floor, "Nobody will know what was done here tonight, Manaless Lowborn." In a flash fire swept through the room and over the scroll destroying everything within and blowing the swordsman through the stained glass window catching a glimpse of a familiar man with a sucking hole in his chest leaning on the wall opposite before he fell. When he awoke he felt the tips of Sunfire spears just touching his chest and saw one of the high-guards of the Wizard King plant his own in the ground only to remove his helmet and order his arrest for the assassination of Trajan Iorthondir. With the Ivory Citadel behind him and blood on his blade Jalad fled knowing the fate that had befallen him, swearing in his heart to redeem himself and regain his honor he drifted from his homeland a condemned man in search of a way to prove his innocence and loyalty to the crown once again. Description With his breastplate and gauntlets crests destroyed and hidden underneath the garb of a worn traveler it is hard to discern the ancestry of this elf, his once platinum-blonde hair has darkened with soot being combed through it daily as is the sheen upon his blades, while all of fine quality with the years of maintenance and hand-repairs every piece of equipment left has been worn down below the quality one would expect. Oddly unscarred for the path walked by Jalad, he remains a handsome example of a warrior elf, his cheekbones and chin pronounced and ears pointing out from under his long hair, under the wanderer's robes is a muscular body barely leaner then a comparable human. Living a human's lifetime away from Sorreinn altered Jalad, first changing his name and identity in every realm he passed through attempting to slow the tide of bounty hunters and glory-seekers hunting him until finally finding partial sanctuary far from any city in the small Ulthwean town of Mirrorside where he stayed briefly living a double life, siring a half-human son in secret only to abandon his family to protect them from his past. Being the quarry of many only led to harden the blademasters resolve, while many sought him only knowing his state as an outlaw not of the nature of crime he committed Jalad tried to spare as many as he could while many foolish hunters lost their lives to his blades. He held no hatred in his heart for the noble houses of Sorreinn knowing that the only end to the bloodshed that followed him lay back within his homeland and with his redemption, or death. Currently goes by the name "Thrikominaki" or "Thriko" for short, Draconic for Clanless. Feats * Assassinated Trajan Iorthondir * Wanted in Sorreinn and surrounding territories for fratricide. * Was once an Allerion White Lion * Invited to escort a Pit Fiend in a Box by the Angelos family. * Learned the name of his Grandmother, Aiellorian. Information Level: 11 HP:''' 168/168 '''BAB: '''+12 '''Skill Points:''' 61 '''Speed: '''30ft/Land '''Initiative: '''+4 '''Hero Points: 3/3 Racial Traits: Truespeaker, Celestial Resistance, Darkvision 60ft. ''Traits: ''Hedge Magician, Keeper of the Veil. ''Languages: ''Common, Celestial, Elven, Draconic, Orcish Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Sovereign Blade: Challenge 4/Day, Ronin, Resolve 4/Day, Dogmatic Denial, Self Reliant, Weapon Expertise, Golden Armor, Banner, Sovereign Breath, Without Master, Greater Resolve, Honorable Stand, Ronin: Deeds, Panache, Ronin's Code, Favored Weapon Champion: Mythic Surge (1d6), Hard to Kill, Fleet Charge, Clean Blade Feats: Power Attack, Two Weapon Fighting, Improved Two Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (Wakazashi), Improved Critical (Wakazashi), Cut from the Air, Mythic Feats: 'Mythic Improved Critical (Wakazashi) Panache: 2/2 * ''Derring-Do: A swashbuckler can spend 1 panache point when he makes an Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Ride, or Swim check to roll 1d6 and add the result to the check. He can do this after she makes the check but before the result is revealed. If the result of the d6 roll is a natural 6, he rolls another 1d6 and adds it to the check. She can continue to do this as long as she rolls natural 6s, up to a number of times equal to her Dexterity modifier. * Dodging Panache: When an opponent attempts a melee attack against the swashbuckler, the swashbuckler can as an immediate action spend 1 panache point to move 5 feet; doing so grants the swashbuckler a dodge bonus to AC equal to her Charisma modifier against the triggering attack. This movement doesn’t negate the attack, which is still resolved as if the swashbuckler had not moved from the original square. This movement is not a 5-foot step; it provokes attacks of opportunity from creatures other than the one who triggered this deed. * Opportune Parry and Riposte: When an opponent makes a melee attack against the swashbuckler, he can spend 1 panache point and expend a use of an attack of opportunity to attempt to parry that attack. The swashbuckler makes an attack roll as if he were making an attack of opportunity; for each size category the attacking creature is larger than the swashbuckler, the swashbuckler takes a –2 penalty on this roll. If her result is greater than the attacking creature’s result, the creature’s attack automatically misses. Upon performing a successful parry and if he has at least 1 panache point, the swashbuckler can as an immediate action make an attack against the creature whose attack she parried, provided that creature is within her reach. This deed’s cost cannot be reduced by any ability or effect that reduces the number of panache points a deed costs. Resolve: 4/4 * Determined: As a standard action, the samurai can spend one use of his resolve to remove the fatigued, shaken, or sickened condition. If the samurai is at least 8th level, he can alternatively remove the exhausted, frightened, nauseated, or staggered condition. If the condition has a duration longer than 1 hour or is permanent, this ability removes the condition for 1 hour, at which time the condition returns. * Resolute: Whenever the samurai is required to make a Fortitude or Will save, he can spend one use of his resolve as an immediate action to roll twice and take the better result. He must decide to use this ability before he rolls the saving throw. * Unstoppable: When the samurai is reduced to fewer than 0 hit points but not slain, he can spend one use of his resolve as an immediate action to instantly stabilize and remain conscious. He is staggered, but he does not fall unconscious and begin dying if he takes a standard action. He does fall unconscious if he takes additional damage from any source. * Golden Armor: A sovereign blade can spend one use of her resolve to cause her armor to become golden for 1 round per class level, gaining energy resistance equal to 1/2 her samurai level against one energy type of her choice. * Greater Resolve: After a critical hit is confirmed against him, the samurai can spend one use of his resolve as an immediate action to treat that critical hit as a normal hit. Effects that only trigger on a critical hit do not trigger when the samurai uses this ability. Mythic Power: 5/5 * As a swift action, you can expend one use of mythic power to move up to your speed. At any point during this movement, you can make a single melee or ranged attack at your highest attack bonus, adding your tier to the attack roll. This is in addition to any other attacks you make this round. Damage from this attack bypasses all damage reduction. '''Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Whetstone, Mess Kit, Kukri, Flint and Steel, Bedroll, Basic Wilderness Maps, Masterwork Survival Kit, 50ft Silk Rope, Soap, 14 Days Trail Rations, Pitons, Medium Tent, Reed Flute, Origami Swarm, Disguise Kit, Tea Ceremony Set, Worn Paper Flower, Preserved Dreamer's Star (57 days) Fairy Caps (7 Doses) Magic Items: Ronin's Belt of Physical Perfection +4, Ronin's Headband of Mental Superiority +2, Ronin's +5 Cloak of Resistance, +1 Vorpal Katana, Twin +5 Wakazashi, Ronin Wanderer's Robes (+6 Disguise), Scabbard of Vigor (Katana) Containers: Handy Haversack, 3 Water-skins, 2 Belt Pouches, 2 Combat Scabbards Armaments: Twin +4 Wakazashi, +1 Vorpal Katana, Masterwork Gauntlets Currency: 88gp 93sp 100cp Carried Weight: 30 lbs *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Category:Griffin Category:Elf Category:Sorreinn Category:PC Category:Male Category:Pathfinder Category:Royalty